Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5348399-20140619120307/@comment-95.182.197.112-20140620065427
Tsuyami napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Majalissa napisał(a): Okey, teraz ja się wypowiem: 1. Nie po to zawzięcie pracowałam, by wyjść z Kastaiel'em z (-50) na 5, żeby mi to znowu spadło o 20/30 punktów. ;-; Hello, ja na to pracowałam parę odcinków! 2. Ja tam, lubie Kasa, jest u mnie drugi w kolejności po Lysandrze, (Dlatego pieczołowicie na lovo pracowałam, to że spadło zwalam na mój zabójczo podobny do Kasa charakter.) ale strasznie licze na wątek z Lysiem. <3 Mogłaby być na przykład jakaś akcja z Niną, że ona by coś tam odwaliła na Su, np. by powiedziała, że Sucrette jej groziła, czy coś, przez co Suśka by stracła w oczach Lysia na chwilkę, ale potem by się wszystko wyjaśniło i byłoby takie zjednanie itd... ^^" 3. Szczerze? Ja tam, o tych całych siniakach Nataniela, zapomniałam jeszcze w tym samym odcinku, w którym się pojawiły. XD (Zwalam to na to, że w tym odcinku Lysiu był "topless" przez chwile, by pokazać Su tatuaż. *U*) Jak dla mnie, nie ma po co rozstrząsać sprawy. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, trzeba się było spodziewać, że bez powodu, to one się tam nie pojawiły... Chino by przecież nie marnowała czasu na robienie takiej ilustracji, gdyby ten wątek nie miałby być w przyszłości pociągnięty... 4. Zgadzam się, skoro Chino zrobiła ilustracje z Amber, która pojawia się TYLKO przy opcji zerwania Kasem kontaktów, a nie przy usługiwaniu Amber albo przy obu, to musi znaczyć, że według Chino to jest PRAWIDŁOWYM scenariuszem gry. 5. Co do nowych dopisków przy Natanielu i Kasie, to po pierwsze : gdzie one się pojawiły, na francuskim SF? Bo ja ich na polskim nie mam... xd A po drugie : faktycznie, nie powinnyśmy ignorować faktu, że pojawiły się właśnie w TYM momencie. U Chino, czego sie już nauczyłyśmy, nic nie dzieje sie bez powodu. (Bo to było by marnotractwo czasu... ;-;) 6. Skrzyżowany palce Amber : prawda, jeśli się porządnie przyjrzycie, to zauważycie, że dwa palce, te najbardziej z tyłu (Czyli te które sie krzyżuje.) na siebie nachodzą, a ilustracje zawsze są bardzo dopracowace, więc jak dla mnie to nie przypadek. Wstawiłabym wam screena, ale nie jestem na swoim komputerze. Hm, chyba wyczerpałam już wszystkie tematy, jak będę miała jeszcze jakieś spostrzerzenia, to napisze je znowu. xd Majalissa 5. Chodzi o dopiski na Wiki w artykułach o postaciach takich jak Nataniel i Kastiel. 6. Ja uważam, że palce nie są skrzyżowane. Nawet jeśli nas oszuka, to wątpie aby Amber przejmowała się takimi rzeczami, jak "skrzyżowanie placy" aby złamac obietnice. Ona robi to mimo to. I przestańcie już dziewczyny histeryzować z tymi punktami lovo. Trudni. Pogorszy się z Kastielem. Zawsze istnieje replay historia. Jak chcecie to czekajcie, ale ja biore ilu, bo skoro ma mi wyjść tekst "dokonałeś złego wyboru, więc przepadła ci ilustracja" to podziękuję .-. A co do tego jakie odcinki są na innych zagranicznych SF, akurat sprawdzałam całkiem niedawno i też byłam zdziwiona że tureckie SF ma dopiero 5 odcinek, ale to pewnie z tego powodu, że u nich SF jest dosyć młode. A co ja mam powiedzieć mam -58 lovi i będe mieć -78 czy -88. Ale Chino wskazuję nam, na to, że Tsuyami powinna zerwać kontakt, którego nie ma. Bo inaczej Wujek Tsuyami to idiota i zamiast ilustracji dostanie figę z makiem plus grymas na twarzy za kupienie kosmetyków małpie xD @Edit Których i tak nie przyjmie ta paskuda D: Nie mogę się zgodzić jeśli chodzi o ilustrację i że jeśli ją dostaniemy to idziemy w dobrym kierunku gry.Większość z was już widzę zapomniała o odcinku 6, gdzie dostanie ilustracji źle o nas świadczyło ( lov z lysem trochę wtedy poleciał, z rozalią i to tylko po to żeby dostać ilu z chłopakiem z którym i tak nie mamy szans). Dlaczego więc w tym odcinku nie mogłoby być podobnie ? A i ps. Dla tych co mają niski lov z kasem i śmieszy ich to zrywanie: kiedy su mówi to kastielowi on ma ją całkowicie w czterech literach, zbytnio się tym nawet nie przejmuje. Jeśli mamy wysoki lov to już przykro, kastiel na końcu dialogu mówi su że to on jej już nie chce więcej widzieć,popycha ją i odchodzi. ;(